Susurros de Zafiro
by Sakura Snape
Summary: Kuroshitsuji-Sebastian/Ciel Mi versión del final, bueno de lo que pasó después del final, me lo tenía que sacar del pecho y como CELEBRACIÓN de mis CINCO AÑOS en Slasheaven y ya no sé cuantos en ff net! Espero que les guste. SLASH Pero no mucho eh!


_Titulo: SUSURROS DE ZAFIRO _

_Autora: Sakura Snape ((^-^jj_

_Clasificación: Este fic es NC-15_

_Parejas: Sebastián / Ciel_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, ya sea el mangaka o el estudio que produjo este hermoso y triste anime, nada es mío, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho que así fuera._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, aunque no es algo explícito en ninguna forma, así que todos pueden ser felices leyéndolo. Ah bueno sólo si han visto el final del anime o si no me van a odiar todos :P_

_AN: Este fic es en celebración de mis cinco años en slasheaven y ya no sé cuantos en ff net . Dios mío llevo cinco años y no sé cuantos en fanfiction y no puedo terminar los de Harry Potter. Bueno espero que les guste, yo sé que les debo los otros y prometo que en cuanto la tesis me deje vivir los terminare, no se preocupen todos los voy a terminar. Mientras tanto, terminé apenas el anime de Kuroshitsuji y aunque me hizo llorar el final, ME ENCANTÓOOOOOOO, así que me sentí inspirada y escribí esto. También era porque quería sacármelo del pecho!!! Buaaaaa!!!! Que buen anime pero que final más triste!!!_

_Reviews porfa!!!_

_Que disfruten._**  
**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**SUSURROS DE ZAFIRO**

Azules... tan azul que el cielo mismo jamás podría igualar semejante color...

Tan azules... más profundos aún que el propio mar...

Ojos azules, sin sello alguno que impidiera ver su verdadero color...

El sello desapareció, señal del contrato que acababa de ser cumplido...

Y aún así aquellos ojos que ya no reflejaban alma alguna dentro del cuerpo seguían reflejando cierto brillo...

El cuerpo poco a poco más apagado y cada vez más y más frío...

Pero esos ojos todavía mostraban ese azul, como un par de zafiros, que le habían cautivado aquella primera vez que los había observado a las puertas del infierno... cautivadores en su dolor... más aún para un demonio...

Tan azules...

Acarició la mejilla que cada vez estaba más y más pálida...

El juego había acabado, el contrato terminó y el alma que ahora residía dentro de él, devorada por el demonio que era realmente, se sentía tan cálida dentro de su pecho... todavía vibrante...

Tantas emociones, tanto odio... el odio que le había atraído desde un principio... que se había apagado por un momento, pero que había vuelto más fuerte, haciéndolo más deseable aún…

Un alma tan deliciosa, forjada por tantas muertes a su alrededor, tanto sufrimiento, tantos recuerdos...

La actuación había valido la pena... el demonio no se arrepentía... todo había sido por llegar a este momento de pasión y deleite tan divino que era un pecado en sí mismo...

_"Sebastián"_ desaparecería por siempre pues ese nombre tan humano ya no volvería a ser pronunciado por aquellos labios rojos que ahora tenían un toque púrpura...

El demonio volvería a ser él mismo... nunca más un mayordomo... nunca más un defensor... nunca más un amante... el único que aquel niño conoció jamás...

Porque, finalmente, eso fueron... amantes... a pesar de que nunca fue física la unión... a pesar de que no existía el amor...

Los unía algo aún más importante que eso... y ahora estarían unidos para siempre...

Sonrió... una sonrisa que no tenía nada de humano... una sonrisa como sólo un demonio podía dejar ver... mientras dejaba de acariciar la mejilla helada de quien alguna vez fue Ciel Phantomhive y llevaba la misma mano a su pecho, donde todavía podía sentir la calidez del alma recién devorada...

Había sido todo un deleite devorar aquella alma tan marcada, llevar a cabo el último deseo de aquel ser casi etéreo, inflingiendo tanto dolor como pudo... no había esperado menos de Ciel... y él no podía más que cumplir las órdenes de su amo…

Arrodillado todavía frente al cadáver de su antiguo señor, tomo la mano helada y sin vida del niño frente a él y, llevándola a sus labios, realizó el último acto como el mayordomo del ahora fallecido Conde, besó aquella fría mano en señal de respeto con aquellos ojos carmesí cerrados...

_**"Sebastián..."**_

Apenas un susurro... pero que en aquel desolado lugar se había escuchado como un grito... el demonio abrió los ojos sorprendido, volteando a ver los zafiros azules que permanecían sin vida alguna y sonreía burlándose de sí mismo...

Por un momento, fue como si Ciel le hubiera llamado con esa voz de niño, que realmente era la de un adulto...

_**"Sebastián..."**_**  
**

De nuevo aquella voz... el demonio se levantó y observó el cuerpo inerte... la voz de Ciel retumbaba en su cabeza... los ojos azules le miraban sin vida...

Melancolía... era lo que el demonio sentía en ese momento... había sido un juego divertido... lo mejor en su larga existencia... miro de nuevo los ojos azules que jamás volverían a observarle con tristeza, duda, un poco alegres... con odio...

El demonio se dio cuenta, sorprendido, que sentía algo que jamás había sentido... **dolor**... había pasado demasiado tiempo entre los humanos...

_**"Ridículo Sebastián... ¿así se comporta un mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive?..."**_**  
**

"Sebastián" sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, la voz de Ciel provenía, no del cuerpo vacío frente a él... sino de dentro de sí mismo...

El alma del Conde perseveraba incluso dentro del demonio que le había devorado...

Llevo la única mano que le quedaba de nuevo a su pecho, podía sentir todavía a su amo dentro, aquella alma sobresaliendo de todas las demás que había devorado, guardando todavía su esencia y su carácter... y Sebastián se dio cuenta de que Ciel Phantomhive no había desaparecido, que vivía dentro de él... que su alma permanecería dentro del demonio por siempre...

_**"Sebastián..."**_**  
**

De nuevo la voz dentro de él...

El dolor se fue, tan rápido como había llegado... sonrió una sonrisa demasiado humana... disfrutando todavía del alma recién devorada... del placer que había sido arrancarla de aquel cuerpo con toda la violencia de la que fue capaz... el alma que atesoraría más que al resto...

Se transformó, el brazo que había sido arrancado apareció de nuevo, mostrando las garras de un demonio, los ojos aún más rojos que antes, el cabello negro largo y suelto... las alas sin plumas... pero guardando ciertos detalles de su apariencia como mayordomo... un último gesto de melancolía...

_**"Basta de tonterías Sebastián..."**_**  
**

De nuevo aquella voz, ahora como una orden, aunque ya no había contrato, aunque ya no era más su amo, pero se encontró a sí mismo obedeciendo...

Una última caricia al cuerpo vacío... una última mirada a los ojos azules... un primer y último beso a los labios que alguna vez habían sido rojos...

Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, todavía con la sensación de deleite por el contrato cumplido, el alma consumida, los recuerdos... la calidez en su pecho... la voz dentro de él que jamás se iría...

Y, caminando lejos de aquel cuerpo inerte y sin vida, que poco a poco no sería más que carne putrefacta y despojo, pronunció por última vez aquellas tres palabras que habían significado tanto durante su tiempo entre los mortales:

_**"Si, mi Lord..."**_**  
**

Y la figura negra y alta se desvanece entre la neblina...

_...Un cuervo tan negro como la noche cruza el cielo de Londres dirigiéndose al ocaso... tanta muerte... tanta desolación a su paso... pero dentro de él, el conocimiento de que aquellos que se amaban aún sin saberlo, ahora están unidos y permanecerán así por siempre..._**  
**

**FIN**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Review!!!!


End file.
